boyrexmacarayafandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Series: Dumb Ways to Die
Minecraft Series: Dumb Ways to Die is the third show from my channel where the main character in Minecraft, Steve, dies everytime he checks out new things due to his stupidity. It consists of 15 episodes. But, do you want to know more info about the show? Well, here it is! Come here to know! How I began making the series I began making this series after watching a lot of Minecraft "_____ Ways to Die" videos and others as well. Therefore, I decided to do Minecraft stuff as well, including, the Dumb Ways to Die series. And the series first aired in the eve of our school's moving-up recognition since when I was in Grade 3, 21 March 2015, with the first episode, Using Lava. The episode developments In the last videos, there are no custom thumbnails in my videos, especially the QBeez 2 Classic Movie Clips series and QBz Classic Movie Clips. When I searched for "How to Put Custom Thumbnails" how-to's, I haven't found appropriate ones until I found an appropriate one by Swagg Cream! (you can visit the channel by clicking the name). Therefore, the episodes already have custom thumbnails. However, I didn't work with the custom thumbnails in the previous videos. The episodes 'Events in the show' 'Negative' When I uploaded the second episode of the show called Nasty TNTs, I got a copyright strike and I thought that I used Micheal Jackson's song, Billie Jean, and that is copyrighted. I told that thing to my visitors and my parents. Few days later, I searced in WikiHow how to unblock a video from a copyright strike. And few days later again, I found out that I used the song, Footloose, resung by Glee Cast, copyrighted by SME (Sony Music Entertainment). But the first dispution didn't succeed. Therefore, I appealed the rejected dispute and this time with a valid reason. On 3 Sep 2016, I found out that they will take this episode down on 8 Sep 2016. But thanks to YouTube, they gave me a chance to cancel my appeal before SME will take it down. Thank God! I already gave a link to the Germans to Episode 2 on Episode 1. But, my teachers in school didn't like it due to some violence here and there. But I still didn't stop making episodes until it reached Episode 15. Also, starting Episode 11, the schedule of episode airing changed to every Sunday because I am Grade 4 already and I can't make episodes in weekdays due to school matters. 'Positive' There are some facts in Minecraft you may not know in some episodes. To know more, read on. 'Videos within episodes' Some episodes of DWTD have videos within them. Most "videos within episodes" episodes that have videos inside are Minefacts (they are videos that tell Minecraft facts that you may not know). "Videos within episodes" episodes that have Minefacts inside are Episode 1 (Using Lava), Episode 8 (Games Day of Death), and Episode 9 (Mr. Bean Imitations). The "videos within episodes" episode that has the Big Boss Update is Episode 10 (As A N00b). And the "videos within episodes" episode that has the theme song of the series is Episode 15 (The End). The annotations in Episode 1, 8, and 9 appear at random time. The text in their annotations says, "Find the hidden tip you may not know in this video! Click!". If you are in their Minefacts, the annotations say, "To go back to the episode, click here. This will let you go back to the start." In Episode 10, the annotation says "Big Boss Update!" and is frequently seen. When you're on the trailer, the annotation says the same with Episode 1, 8, and 9. In Episode 15, the annotation says "Get the song!" and is frequently seen, too. When you are on the song, the annotation says the same with Episode 1, 8, and 9. 'Episode list' *Episode 1 (Using Lava) *Episode 2 (Nasty TNTs) *Episode 3 (For A Sexy, Creepier You) *Episode 4 (Stellamusing Fails) *Episode 5 (Good Manner Importance) *Episode 6 (Prankster Signs Everywhere!) *Episode 7 (Technical Dumbness) *Episode 8 (Games Day of Death) *Episode 9 (Mr. Bean Imitations) *Episode 10 (As A N00b) *Episode 11 (The Ultimate Dumbness) *Episode 12 (Temple Run) *Episode 13 (Defense of the Ancients) *Episode 14 (We're Boosting Up {My Fate Is Now Over}) *Episode 15 (The End) Visit my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMazJcecAXiwbMB72niXoAA Category:Shows from Boyrex Macaraya